


Lustful Occurrence in the Patrol Car

by PaulsLemons



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Car Sex, Gay Sex, I’m probably the only one who ships this, M/M, Ralph is such a pure cinnamon roll, Short, gay cops, i love these boys, shoot me please, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulsLemons/pseuds/PaulsLemons
Summary: Cole and Ralph do the do in their patrol car. ;)))Top!Cole/Bottom!Ralph





	Lustful Occurrence in the Patrol Car

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my third fic sorry if I post a lot hgfn
> 
> Anyway I’m pretty sure I’m like the only one who ships these two fukc
> 
> this is pretty short and literally I could not think of a title

Ralph shivered as he was pushed up against the seat. Cole gently sucked and kissed his neck. Ralph could feel his erection throbbing against Cole’s, and it made him moan.

Cole made his way up to Ralph’s mouth, and kissed him. Ralph sloppily returned the kiss as he tensed up. Cole pulled away and chuckled. “Christ, Dunn...there’s no need to be nervous...”

“I-I’m sorry...I’ve never done this before...”

“It’s okay, Ralph, no need to apologize.”

Ralph was about to speak, but was interrupted as Cole kissed him again. Ralph tried to return the kiss more neatly. He moaned again and parted his lips, which gave Cole’s tongue entrance. He grew nervous once more, and pulled away from Cole.

“Listen, we don’t have to do this if you’re not up for it.” said Cole.

“No...I wanna do this...a-anything to get rid of this bulge in my pants.”

“Well, how about we start stripping ourselves, then and get to work?” Cole had a playful look in those ocean-blue eyes of his, and Ralph could feel his face burning up.

The two men quickly stripped themselves. Ralph studied the entirety of Cole’s body. “Y...You’ve got a nice body, Cole...”

“Thanks.”

Ralph suddenly found himself underneath Phelps.

“Phelps, shouldn’t we use lube or something?”

“Of course, I’ve got some in my pocket.” He reached over to his pants, and pulled out a container of lube. Ralph watched as Cole lubed up his length. Cole got on top of Ralph again, and wrapped the younger man’s legs around his waist.

Ralph shivered as he felt the head of Cole’s length rub up against his entrance. Cole leaned down and whispered into the other man’s ear.

“Ready?”

Ralph nodded, gulping.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Was the last thing Phelps said before he pushed into Ralph, who moaned loudly in pain.

“It’s okay, Ralph...” Cole whispered as he slowly thrust in and out of the younger man.

Ralph wrapped his arms around Phelps and dug his fingernails into his back, shaking.

Cole thrusted slowly into Ralph a few more times until Ralph suddenly moaned out, “C-Could you go faster?”

“Is it starting to feel better now?”

“Yeah! Oh, FUCK!”

Cole smirked as he started to go faster. He began slamming into the younger officer. Ralph whimpered and moaned as he writhed beneath Phelps. Phelps loved hearing it all.

It wasn’t long until Phelps came inside Ralph with a grunt. Ralph came as well, his cum landing on his chest.

The two officers panted, and finally Cole pulled out and got off of Ralph. Ralph quickly sat up, trying to forget about what he and Cole had just done.

Cole nudged him. Ralph looked at him, and blushed as Cole winked at him.

“You look pretty confused.”

“Fuck off, Phelps.”

“Come on, I made you feel good and this is how you repay me?”

Ralph glared at him, his face felt like it was on fire.

“Anyway, c’mon, lets get our uniforms back on, we gotta get back to work.”


End file.
